1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus, a recording control method, and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording control apparatus, a recording control method, and program capable of reproducing an edit result such that when a part of or all of a plurality of files are included in an insert section, the beginning file included in the insert section is overwritten by new data, and the files other than the beginning file are protected without change.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, linear editing, such as assemble editing, insert editing, etc., has been performed for VTRs (Video Tape Recorders).
Here, a description will be given of linear editing with reference to FIGS. 1A to 1E.
In this regard, in FIGS. 1A to 1E, clips obtained as a result of shooting are recorded on a tape. Here, a clip means, for example, a collection of image data obtained by one shot of shooting (a shot from the start of shooting to the end of shooting), the audio data corresponding to the image data, etc. Also, Clip#i represents the clip obtained by the i-th shot.
As shown in FIG. 1A, if Clip#1 whose reproducing time period is 10 seconds is recorded, when a user assemble edits Clip#2 whose reproducing time period is 10 seconds, for example, the user specifies the end position indicating the time code (in the following, referred to as an edit-result time code) for the edit result of the end of Clip#1 as In Point of the edit section, and specifies the edit-result time code of after 10 seconds as Out Point, which is a reproducing time of Clip#2 from In Point. In this case, as shown in FIG. 1B, Clip#2 is sequentially recorded from the beginning to the end following the end of Clip#1.
Also, when the user performs assemble editing, the user can specify the edit-result time code in the middle of the last clip among the recorded clips for the beginning position indicating the beginning edit-result time code as In Point.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, if Clip#1 and Clip#2 are recorded, when the user assemble edits Clip#3 whose reproducing time period is 12 seconds, the user specifies an edit-result time code of 8 seconds after the start position of Clip#2 as In Point of the edit section, and specifies, as Out Point, the edit-result time code of after 12 seconds, which is a reproducing time period of Clip#3 from In Point. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1C, the section from 8 seconds after the start position of Clip#2 to the end position is overwritten by Clip#3.
That is to say, the reproducing time period of Clip#2 becomes 8 seconds. Accordingly, if the tape is reproduced continuously, the clips are reproduced in the sequence of recording on the tape, namely, in the order of Clip#1, Clip#2, and Clip#3. Thus, Clip#3 is reproduced after 18 seconds from the start of the reproducing of Clip#1.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1C, if Clip#1 to Clip#3 are recorded, when the user performs insert editing, using the insert section to which new data is inserted as the edit section, the user specifies the edit-result time code of the start position of the edit section as In Point, and specifies the edit-result time code of the end position as Out Point. In this case, the edit section is overwritten by the clip to be inserted.
For example, if the edit section is a part of the section from the start position of Clip#2 to the end position of Clip#2, as shown in FIG. 1D, the edit section is overwritten. Also, if In Point of the edit section is located in the section from the start position to the end position of Clip#2, and Out Point is located in the section from the start position to the end position of Clip#3, that is to say, the edit section extends over two clips, the edit section is overwritten as shown in FIG. 1E. That is to say, the section from In Point to the end of Clip#2 and the section from the beginning of Clip#3 to Out Point are overwritten.
As described above, when insert edit is performed, the edit section is overwritten, and thus the edit-result time codes of the start position and the end position of each clip are not changed before and after the edit. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1D and 1E, even if insert edit is performed, Clip#3 is reproduced 18 seconds after the start of the reproducing of Clip#1.
Also, in recent years, apparatuses for performing nonlinear editing on the clips recorded as files on the recording medium such as a disc, have become widespread. In such an apparatus for performing nonlinear editing, an edit list indicating the reproducing sequence of the data forming an edit result is generated, and the edit result is reproduced by referring to the edit list.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of an edit list.
In the edit list in FIG. 2, information (in the example in FIG. 2, “Clip#i”) for identifying a clip is described in the reproducing sequence from above, and a time code (in the following, referred to as a clip time code) for each clip, which indicates the start position and the end position of each clip included in the edit result, is described in accordance with the information.
By the edit list in FIG. 2, the section of Clip#1 having a clip time code of 1 second to 11 seconds, the section of Clip#2 having a clip time code of 1 second to 9 seconds, and the section of Clip#3 having a clip time code of 3 seconds to 15 seconds are reproduced in sequence as the edit result.
That is to say, as shown in FIG. 3, Edit Clip#1, which is the data of Clip#1 included in the edit result, is the section having a clip time code from 1 second to 11 seconds out of Clip#1 having a reproducing time period of 14 seconds, and has a reproducing time period of 10 seconds. Also, Edit Clip#2, which is the data of Clip#2 included in the edit result, is the section having a clip time code from 1 second to 9 seconds out of Clip#2 having a reproducing time period of 12 seconds, and has a reproducing time period of 8 seconds. Furthermore, Edit Clip#3, which is the data of Clip#3 included in the edit result, is the section having a clip time code from 3 seconds to 15 seconds out of Clip#3 having a reproducing time period of 16 seconds, and has a reproducing time period of 12 seconds.
By referring to the edit list in FIG. 2, as shown in FIG. 4A, the clips are reproduced, as the edit result, in the order of Edit Clip#1, Edit Clip#2, and Edit Clip#3. That is to say, Edit Clip#3 is started to be reproduced after 18 seconds from the start of the reproducing of Edit Clip#1.
Here, when the user extends Edit Clip#2 for two seconds in the edit result, the user changes the clip time code corresponding to Clip#2 in the edit list in FIG. 2. For example, the user changes the clip time code indicating the end position corresponding to Clip#2 from 9 seconds to 11 seconds. As a result, Edit Clip#2 becomes the section having a clip time code from 1 second to 11 seconds, and the reproducing time period becomes 10 seconds.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 4B, the clips are reproduced, as the edit result, in the order of Edit Clip#1 having a reproducing time period of 10 seconds, Edit Clip#2 having a reproducing time period of 10 seconds, and Edit Clip#3 having a reproducing time period of 12 seconds. That is to say, Edit Clip#3 is started to be reproduced after 20 seconds from the start of the reproducing of Edit Clip#1.
As described above, nonlinear editing is performed by adding, changing, or deleting the description contents of the edit list. Also, if the user extends the edit clip to be used for an edit result, the edit clip to be reproduced after the edit clip has a delay in the reproducing start time, but has no change in the reproducing time period.
As described above, linear editing and nonlinear editing have individually different characteristics, and the editing methods for the user are individually different. Accordingly, the user who is accustomed to one of the editing methods is often not accustomed to the other of the editing methods.
Thus, a hybrid editing apparatus having mixed functions of linear editing and nonlinear editing has been devised. In such a hybrid editing apparatus, in the same manner as at the time of nonlinear editing, an index file indicating the reproducing sequence of the data forming the edit result is generated, and the edit result is reproduced by referring to the index file.
FIG. 5 illustrates an example of the index file.
In the index list in FIG. 5, information (in the example in FIG. 5, “Clip#i”) for identifying a clip is described in the reproducing sequence from above, and a reproducing time period for each clip is described in accordance with the information. By the index list in FIG. 5, as shown in FIG. 6, Clip#1 having a reproducing time period of 10 seconds, Clip#2 having a reproducing time period of 8 seconds, and Clip#3 having a reproducing time period of 12 seconds are reproduced in sequence as the edit result as shown in FIG. 7A. Accordingly, Clip#3 is started to be reproduced after 18 seconds from the start of the reproducing of Clip#1.
Here, when the user inserts a new clip into the section from the beginning position of one clip to the end position, it is possible for the user to perform insert editing in the same manner as a VTR by specifying In Point and Out Point of the insert section as an edit section. For example, when the user performs insert editing by specifying predetermined positions as In Point and Out Point between the beginning position and the end position of Clip#2, as shown in FIG. 7B, the data of the section from In Point of Clip#2 to Out Point is overwritten by the new clip. In this regard, by a hybrid editing apparatus, it is possible to perform assemble editing in the same manner as a VTR.